Ren Akuna
Ren is a Northern Sergal, and was born a hermaphrodite-though only his male genitals remain fertile. The female slit is still technically functional, though the uterus is unable to produce eggs. Such a unique condition was most likely the reason for Ren being abandoned after birth and left to die. Fortunately, he was found by the leader of a mercenary group. This leader is known as Kiro Akuna, and would become Ren's adoptive father. Kiro himself was a Northern Sergal, and would raise Ren as his own. Early Life Ren grew up in a rather harsh lifestyle, but he would end up quickly adapting to his rough circumstances. He continually trained every day, leading to a significant increase in his strength as he prepared himself to combat the dangers of life. At the age of puberty, when his female hood had fully matured, Ren would end up receiving green tattoos on the tip of his tongue, paws, member, and hood. It was an incredibly painful experience, but it was tradition to get tattoos at this age, and Ren decided to go for more delicate areas rather than balk and have more basic areas tattooed. Ren had always been the odd one in the group his whole life. His physical peculiarities were not limited to just his sexual organs. He was quite tall as well, to the point of where he was the tallest among his peers. His eyes are also of a golden-color, which lead to many fearing his presence due to the negative stigma associated with such a mutation. But against all odds, Ren was able to make one close friend: Alix. Alix was the only person who treated Ren nicely, serving as a close friend whereas Kiro was simply a father figure for Ren to follow. Alix's Death One day, seemingly just like any other, Ren had walked into Kiros’ room to discover a shocking scene: his surrogate father was lying across the bed, fur completely soaked with blood. Overtaken with horror, Ren turns and runs from the scene, hoping desperately for any form of help in this crisis. Outside however, Ren is greeted with stinging wind and snow…as well as Alix, holding a knife stained with fresh blood. Staring in disbelief, Ren pleads out to Kiro, praying that it was a misunderstanding, that Alix, his only friend, had not just murdered his adoptive father without remorse. But Kiro said nothing in response, rushing forwards to Ren while brandishing the foul blade, an intent look of murder upon his face. In a spurt of instinct, Ren managed to dodge what would otherwise have been a lethal blow, but not without injury. Alix had still managed to land a few slashes across Ren’s snout, leaving wounds that would not heal for a long time. Despite how wrong it all was, Ren knew his life was in danger, and he saw no choice but to defend himself, drawing his own knife in response. The fight ended quickly, with a short scuffle leaving Ren behind Alix, which Ren took advantage of and promptly stabbed Alix twice in the spine, killing him instantly. Post-Mercenary Life With both his adoptive father and his best friend dead, and only a feeble explanation for Alix’s betrayal, Ren no longer felt he had a home among the mercenary company. He would end up leaving the group to become an ex-mercenary, where he managed to get by with reliance on odd-jobs and offers.Such tasks paid little, but it was all he had at his young age, with no help whatsoever. Finding Kono One day, while in the forest, Ren stumbled and out of the corner of his eye, spotted a cave. He immediately went towards it, seeking shelter only to see something something small and pinkish red inside. Ren continued to approach it, until he could clearly see a little Talyxian stalker cub, all puffy with fluff and little in size. Its face was small, but Ren was barely able to see that it had 3 eyes, with its fluff covering most its body and face. Ren quickly looked around him, realizing that they were all alone, and that this Talyxian stalker had clearly been abandoned. While in thought, he suddenly notices it shivering from cold, having potentially been left there for many long hours. Ren proceeds to start a fire in the cave with simple sticks, letting the small kitten warm up until it stopped shivering. At this point, the puff ball stands up and walks to Ren. Ren's eyes widened, for he know not how to care for the kitten, yet as the small kitty laid itself to rest upon Ren's lap, a burst of reassurance filled Ren, as he blushes and pets the kitty on the head feeling its soft little body. Ren smiles warmly and chuckles. "I'll name you Kono~" he says, as the kitten purrs and snuggles up to Ren. Many years later, Ren is 15 and accompanied by a much larger Kono. The two had lived a nomadic life, exploring the world, fleeing danger, and meeting new people all while taking on even bigger mercenary jobs that paid Ren much more gratuitous sums of money, thanks to Kono being able to help on such dangerous assignments. The two had the closest bond any person could think of, as their intertwined lives brought them together. Such was their bond that Ren told Kono that "We both need each other, and we are equals to each other. Even though people may see you as my pet, remember that you are my friend, my companion, and that will never change." 3 years later, Ren had matured even more along with Kono, who had reached his full size. This only served to strengthen their bond as Ren helped Kono fight for his rights. They would end up settling down in Gold Ring, while getting a home big enough for the two of them. Such a home was nice and cozy, a dream come true after so much travelling. Ren would even make his own shop in Gold Ring, with the two being very excited for their very own business. They would still do mercenary work, but only on the side so that they could focus on their own lives. They would end up naming the shop "ReKon" while giving it a slogan of "A store for the explorer!" The shop itself focuses on weapons and essential survival gear, selling various melee weapons, a variety of guns, and specialized swords along with tent sets, fire starters, home-made dried meats, flashlights, and much more. Kono even has his own address, working like any other person after having finally gotten his legal rights as a citizen, rather than simply being viewed as a pet. The two live a life of happiness in Gold Ring today, selling their various items while finally experiencing peace for the first time. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Non-Canon Category:Northern Sergal